This invention relates generally to a safety device for attachment to a building structure, storage tank, utility pole or the like for stabilizing an upper end portion of a ladder. More specifically, the invention relates to a ladder stabilizing assembly which includes an elongated support member, a pair of U-shaped, spaced apart, ladder leg or rung coupling elements connected to opposite end portions of the support member, and various different types of mounting brackets for securing the support member to a building structure, storage tank, utility pole, etc. Additional features include a safety latch mounted across the otherwise open end of each of the coupling elements and snugging pins which are manually insertable through and removable from the coupling elements to trap the ladder legs or a ladder rung within the coupling elements until it is desired to remove the same from the assembly. A pull cord, operable by pulling down on a pull cord handle located at a convenient height above the ground near where the base of the ladder rests when operatively confined in the assembly, can be actuated to open the latches so that the ladder legs can be removed from the coupling elements when desired.
Broadly speaking, ladder leg and ladder rung stabilizing devices for securing an upper end portion of a ladder to a structure against which the ladder is leaned are well known in the prior art. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,465 granted to D. J. Vossler on Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat No. 5,743,356 granted to F. A. Mitchell on Apr. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,381 granted to D. H. Markovich et al. On May 13, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,439 granted to R. C. Kresmery on Aug. 23, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,419 granted to C. F. O'Hara on Jan. 23, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,269 granted to C. E. Jackson on Aug. 14, 1979, all of which disclose ladder leg stabilizing devices. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,643 granted to R. F. Taylor, Jr. on Sep. 9, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,275 granted to G. J. LeBlanc on Feb. 17, 1987, both of which disclose ladder rung attachment devices. Finally, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,238 granted to R. M. Farmer on Apr. 22, 1997 which discloses a ladder stabilizing device which is attachable to both the legs and a rung of a ladder.
First, none of these prior art devices can be used to secure the legs of a ladder when mounted along an outer rafter of a sloping roof structure so as to extend diagonally relative to the ground beneath the ladder. Second, none of these prior art devices can be used to secure either both legs of a ladder or, in the alternative, a rung of the ladder as desired. Third, none of these prior art devices utilize spring operated safety latches which are biased to a closed position to trap the legs or a rung of a ladder within a pair of coupling elements. Fourth, none of these prior art devices have safety latches which can be readily opened by a ladder user while standing near the base of the ladder when it is desired to remove the ladder from the safety device. Fifth, none of these prior art devices have the capability of being attached to a wide variety of different structures simply by changing the type of mounting brackets used with the device. Sixth, none of these prior art devices use snugging pins which are readily inserted to snug the legs of a ladder in the device and which are readily removable when it is desired to remove the ladder from the device.
By means of my invention, these and other problems and shortcomings encountered when using prior art ladder stabilizing devices are substantially overcome.